


Hebetude

by TheMadKatter13



Series: Word War of the Day 2016 [14]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Q, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, M/M, Surveillance, Top James Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 21:30:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6874117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMadKatter13/pseuds/TheMadKatter13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>Day 14 (2016.01.14)</b>
</p>
<p><i>noun</i><br/>1.  the state of being dull; lethargy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hebetude

**Author's Note:**

> Hey. I'm alive. My new job just doesn't let me write while working. Also, I'm woefully behind on this project, and I've only just finished January. So here's all of January. If one of these ships isn't your thing, I've left a list with links to each individual ship in the Series Notes.
> 
> Originally posted to tumblr 2016-02-13.

Double-oh-three was fucking _baffled_. Their new Quartermaster was the _least_ exciting person he’d _ever_ seen in his _life_. And he followed politicians for a living!

The man, or ‘pup’, as 007 liked to call him, worked, went home to his two cats, and remained stationary at his computer until he went to sleep. _If_ he went to sleep. That was it. Oh, and sometimes he got groceries or takeout. Oooh.

He supposed it was a little rude to follow his new Quartermaster, but even though he’d obviously been vetted in order to get promoted, 003 liked to do his own recon. As did all the other agents. He knew they’d’ve already done theirs, he'd just been late returning from Egypt and was painfully far behind the others.

What did the man even do on his home computer? He could be on it all night, practically unmoving except to type, move his mouse, maybe hunch forward a little or push his shoulders back. Sometimes he drank tea, sometimes he played with his cats, but other than that, it was _all. computer. time_. Double-oh-three was almost exhausted by it.

He spent two weeks following the aptly named ‘Q’ (not that he’d been able to find out if that had been his name before or after he’d been promoted), trying to hack into the man’s computer (impossible considering that was the same man who built all their firewalls and single-handedly repelled attacks from any and every country on a daily basis), and rewatching espionage footage in case he’d missed something happening.

It wasn’t until day 14 that something changed. And that something was 007 came home from the trip he’d been three weeks out on. Since 003 wasn’t at the office, that wasn’t how he found out.

No, instead, he found out 007 was home, because he watched the man break into their Quartermaster’s apartment when said Quartermaster wasn’t home.

Double-oh-seven petted the cats, poked a pile of books he’d never seen Q read and a mess of electronics 003 had never figured out the purpose of nor seen Q touch, and then dropped on couch.

Double-oh-three watched from across the way confused, concerned, and wary, and was on the verge of confronting his more erratic coworker when the front door opened and the cats converged on a rumpled-looking Q. Who promptly dropped down onto 007 and began to snog him for all he was worth, if 003 was judging the apparent enthusiasm correctly.

Shell-shocked at the unexpected turn of events, he forgot to even move when clothes went flying, and then he got a full frontal view of his too-skinny Quartermaster when the man was fucked into his glass windows, 007′s chin hooked over his shoulder.

Right when come spattered the glass, two pairs of eyes turned towards him, and both 007 and Q grinned. Double-oh-three fought off a heart attack and fled.

* * *

“Enjoy the show? Q said you’d been following him for a bit and figured you’d want an exciting send-off considering the snooze-fest he’s been playing,” was how he was greeted by a smug 007 the next morning.

“Show?” 003 echoed.

“Did you really think he was that oblivious? He’s a pup, but he’s the youngest Quartermaster for a reason.” Bond sauntered off leaving 003 unable to reply.

That evening, there was a file waiting on his laptop's desktop, dead center, and when he opened it, he found the video he’d taken of 007 and Q’s apparent reunion playing in HD and surround sound. He’s wasn’t ashamed to wank to it (a few times), but he couldn’t seem to look his smirking Quartermaster in the eye when he went to his debriefing the next morning.

FINIS

**Author's Note:**

> 2016 10M WotD [Master Post](http://themadkatter13fanfiction.tumblr.com/10M-WotD-2016).
> 
> Like the thing? Reblog the [thing](http://themadkatter13fanfiction.tumblr.com/tagged/Hebetude). Tschüß.


End file.
